For the sake of insanity
by DayBlythe
Summary: Hinata lleva algún tiempo con Sasuke, pero nunca esperó que él rompiera su cordura... (Summary fail xD)


_**NO APTO PARA PERSONAS SENSIBLES. El siguiente fanfic contiene un alto grado de violencia de todos los tipos (que se me ocurrieron) y lenguaje vulgar.**_

_Este fanfic participa en el topic "Escuela Shinobi: Creación de fics" del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

_Está escrito para Animem4ker, que quería un Darkfic en donde Hinata fuera tanto la perpetradora como la víctima, no en ese orden necesariamente._

_Animem4ker, hice mi mejor esfuerzo y espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo al escribirlo :D es curioso, pero me divertí bastante; nada como romper corduras para alegrarte el día(?) Intenté hacerlo todo en un solo capitulo, pero se me hizo tarde para entrar los dos al mismo tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, unas dos o tres semanas subo el segundo._

**.::::.**

La luna llena brillaba en el cielo, redonda y brillante, rodeada de estrellas; el refrescante viento otoñal soplaba y convertía aquella noche en una muy agradable... pero en el interior de determinada casa de Konoha todo era diferente.

En aquella casa, siempre llena de suplicio, cada noche caía una gota de sangre, sudor o semen, y aquella noche no sería la excepción.

— ¡Sasuke, no...!— Hinata soltó un grito desgarrador cuando sintió el látigo en la piel de su espalda, una dolorosa caricia que se repetía constantemente, cada vez más fuerte que la anterior, y no se detuvo hasta que su espalda estuvo empapada y pegajosa por la sangre que manaba de las múltiples heridas de su espalda.

El dolor era insoportable en cada parte de su cuerpo; sus ojos estaban vendados, sus brazos estaban extendidos y sus muñecas amarradas en la pared, sus pechos desnudos eran aplastados contra la fría pared gracias a su propio peso, sus piernas extendidas y sus pies colocados en punta apoyados en el piso, más las heridas abiertas en su espalda le causaban un suplicio terrible. Sasuke, parado detrás de ella, reía mientras dejaba el látigo lleno de sangre a un lado y se acercaba a ella, con pasos lentos y suaves, para bajarla cuidadosamente de la pared, tenderla boca abajo en una mesa y limpiar superficialmente las heridas recién provocadas.

—Te quejaste muy poco— le dijo en un tono calmado una vez hubo cesado su risa, lo que crispó los nervios de Hinata—. Tal vez debas quedarte un poco más hoy.

—C-como desee, Sasuke-sama...— Se sentía impotente al llamarlo de esa manera, pero era parte del show. Ahogó un grito por puro instinto cuando Sasuke aplicó alcohol en sus heridas, él frunció el ceño y ejerció más presión en la herida que limpiaba hasta que el grito se escapó de los labios de Hinata y entonces se permitió sonreír por un segundo.

— ¿Qué parte de «No contengas tus gritos» no has entendido, maldita puta?— siguió hablándole mientras limpiaba sus heridas con rudeza y escuchaba la agonía de Hinata.

Ella sabía que no debía responder. Había aprendido en el tiempo que llevaba con Sasuke, sabía cómo actuar y qué no hacer para complacerlo, aunque él siempre quisiera más ella sería capaz de darle todo para hacerlo feliz.

Sasuke terminó de limpiar las heridas y retiró la venda de los ojos de Hinata.

«La muestra de afecto de esta noche.» Dedujo ella mientras parpadeaba un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación. Él le ordenó sentarse en la mesa y ella obedeció con una mueca; su espalda la mataba del dolor, pero hizo lo que pudo para Sasuke. Él apartó el cabello que cubría el oído derecho de Hinata y acercó su rostro, luego le susurró algo que la hizo palidecer:

—Elije un dedo.

— ¿Q-Qué? —Los ojos perlados se llenaron de horror en aquel momento, Hinata sabía que Sasuke lo disfrutaba— ¿Q-Qué quieres decir con...?

—Elije un dedo, ahora—la voz de Sasuke sonaba diferente. Tenía algo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo de Hinata—. Elije o será peor para ti.

La heredera del clan Hyuga tragó grueso y se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos. No era una pregunta fácil de responder, en especial porque no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sasuke y el cálido aliento en su cuello la ponía nerviosa, pero al final decidió.

—E-el meñique... el izquierdo.

Sasuke sonrió y se separó de ella al escuchar su respuesta, murmuró algo incomprensible y buscó un objeto afilado que hizo acelerar el corazón de Hinata. «No... No puede, acordamos que...»

—Acuestate, ahora—Le ordenó. Hinata obedeció, más asustada que nunca.

Sasuke tomó cuidadosamente su mano izquierda ante la mirada llena de terror de la chica y colocó el filo del cuchillo de desollar en el inicio de la primera falange de su meñique...

... Y Hinata retiró su mano con la velocidad de un rayo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y volvió a tomar violentamente la mano de Hinata con más fuerza, para luego verla con el sharingan activado y una mirada furiosa. Él sabía cómo intimidarla, y el sharingan lograba hacerlo.

—Si vuelves a intentar resistirte, te juro que te corto el dedo entero y hago que te lo comas crudo, ¿entendido, zorrita de mierda?

Ella lo miró, intentando contener sus ganas de llorar, y asintió con la cabeza mientras le entregaba su mano al muchacho. Él tomó con fuerza el dedo meñique y empezó a cortar cuidadosamente la piel.

Hinata gritó como nunca lo había hecho. Si creía que todo lo que había sufrido antes a manos de aquella bestia era terrible, ahora estaba en el Infierno y el que empuñaba el cuchillo era el mismísimo Demonio. El dolor era peor que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido jamás y no se detuvo ni por un segundo. Sasuke seguía quitando la piel con lentitud mientras ella gritaba, tanto y tan fuerte que su garganta le dolía con solo respirar.

Y de pronto, cuando creía que iba a desmayarse, Sasuke se detuvo y soltó su mano, que aún le dolía. Sentia la sangre fluyendo y bajando por su mano, y al levantarla vio algo que la horrorizó: parte de la piel de su meñique ya no estaba. Luego notó que Sasuke le mostraba su propia piel, manchada de sangre, y sintio ganas de vomitar.

—Ya vete, has hecho un trabajo maravilloso—le dijo él sonriendo macabramente y dejando el trozo de piel en otro lugar—. Ah, y te sugiero que vendes eso cuando llegues a casa. Si no, la carne se secará y se pudrirá, y tendré que cortarte parte del dedo. Ambos sabemos que no quieres que pase eso, ¿verdad, Hinata?

Hinata no respondió y se limitó a buscar su ropa en el mismo lugar de siempre, se puso las prendas con cuidado, y abandonó la casa de sus pesadillas para regresar a su hogar.

~o~

Pasaron las semanas, y entonces el terror rompió a Hinata en más de un sentido.

—Acuestate—Le ordenó Sasuke aquella noche con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —. Pero antes quitate esos harapos, nos estorbarán bastante hoy.

Hinata se puso tan blanca como el papel al escuchar su orden y empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras retrocedía aterrorizada, se negaba rotundamente a lo que Sasuke tenía en mente. Él frunció el ceño y la acorraló contra la pared con violencia, ahora si que lo había hecho enfadar de verdad: sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y el sharingan activado no era una buena señal.

— ¿Te atreves a cuestionar una orden?— siseó con la ira resaltando en su voz. La chica se estremeció y su respiración se agitó—. No debiste hacerlo.

Sasuke ignoró el rostro aterrorizado de Hinata y prácticamente le arrancó la ropa, dejandola solo con su ropa interior que tampoco duró demasiado en el cuerpo de ella. Inmediatamente Hinata cubrió sus senos con los brazos por instinto, y Sasuke mantuvo su expresión.

—No me importa que te los cubras, son lo que menos me importa ahora.

Él la arrojó al suelo y le abrió las piernas con fiereza mientras ella gritaba e intentaba cerrarlas sin éxito; Sasuke estaba posicionado entre estas, ya se había deshecho de sus prendas inferiores y, sin esperar un segundo más, la penetró con fuerza.

~o~

La chica de ojos perla volvía a casa, con la mirada vacía, el cabello despeinado y la ropa sucia y empapada de sangre entre sus piernas. Sasuke había sido rudo con ella, tanto que cojeaba al caminar. Llegó a la puerta de su hogar al cabo de unos segundos, pero al intentar abrir la puerta se desplomó frente a ésta, produciendo un sonido que se escuchó en la cercanía y que su padre logró captar. Hiashi abrió la puerta y encontró a Hinata en el suelo, inmediatamente la tomó entre sus brazos, preocupado por el estado de su hija, e intentó hacerla reaccionar. Ella sólo alcanzó a pronunciar un nombre antes de caer inconsciente.

—S... Sasuke.


End file.
